Quiero ser tu hombre
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: A Beatle Contest, con "I wanna be your man". Ella es la chica inalcanzable de la escuela. Él se encargará de demostrarle que puede ser el hombre que ella necesita para superar su pasado. AH/AU.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Yo nada más soy dueña de esta cosita

**A Beatle Contest**  
Nombre de la historia:** I wanna be your man **  
Nombre de la Autora:** carliitha-cullen**  
Pareja:** Emmett/Rosalie**  
Número de palabras:** 2, 625** palabras  
Rating/Advertencias:** T** por algunas palabras fuertes.

* * *

**I wanna be your man**

_«I wanna be your lover baby; I wanna be your man.  
Love you like no other baby, __like no other can»_

No tenía ni una semana en Forks, y Emmett ya estaba aburrido. Habían transferido a su papá desde Tennessee para un mejor puesto en su trabajo, e inevitablemente, toda la familia tuvo que mudarse con él. Aunque en pocos meses Emmett cumpliría la mayoría de edad, su madre le había hecho toda una rabieta con tal de que su hijo mayor los acompañara en su nuevo destino. Así que, sin otro remedio, el chico igualmente cambió de residencia.

A pesar de todo, Emmett tenía la vaga esperanza de que su madre terminara por conformarse con la idea de que pronto iría a la universidad, y no habría poder humano que lo convenciera de quedarse en casa.

No podía negarlo, era un _niño de mami_ (y con mucho orgullo), pero a veces su madre parecía no tener suficiente de su pequeño de casi dos metros de altura. Emmett era el mayor de 5 hermanos, así que era el orgullo de sus padres.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino rumbo al Instituto. Había estado ahorrando por meses para poder comprarse un Jeep, pero parecía una meta aún muy lejana para él, así que por lo pronto tenía que trasladarse a pie. De todas formas, la escuela no quedaba _tan_ lejos.

Forks se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo pequeño, húmedo y sin nada emocionante en las calles.

Sus primeras horas de clase fueron extremadamente tediosas: presentaciones frente al grupo, temas aburridos que ya había visto en su antigua escuela y un puñado de chicas hormonales que suspiraban cada vez que pasaba delante de ellas. Extrañaba terriblemente a sus viejos amigos.

El ambiente de la cafetería era demasiado para él, así que decidió irse a tomar su almuerzo a una de las bancas que estaban afuera. No quería toparse nuevamente con esas chiquillas tontas ni con los jugadores de fútbol que iban detrás de él para conseguir que se uniera al equipo. Ser tan grande no siempre era algo bueno.

Entonces, la vio frente a sus ojos. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida: cabello dorado y brilloso; una figura delgada, pero aún así con curvas en los lugares adecuados, y un caminar tan ágil y delicado como una pluma. Era simplemente perfecta. Sabía que su boca estaba abierta, pero no se molestaba en cerrarla. Esa chica era una _diosa_ en toda la extensión de la palabra.

―¡Ja! Otro más a la lista de la _Inalcanzable_ Hale ―sintió un empujón en su brazo derecho.

Era Eric Yorkie, un chico que había conocido en una de sus clases de Trigonometría. Era el típico muchacho _nerd_ que aparentemente no socializaba con muchos.

―¿La Inalcanzable Hale? ―preguntó, sintiendo la curiosidad burbujeando en sus venas.

―¡Vamos! No me vas a decir que no has escuchado hablar de ella ―al no recibir respuesta de Emmett, prosiguió―. Es Rosalie Hale, la chica más hermosa de todo el Instituto; y nadie, _nadie_, ha logrado sacarle una cita. Intimida a todos los que se atrevan a acercarse a ella.

Mientras escuchaba su descripción, no podía apartar los ojos de Rosalie. Iba con un grupo de chicas que la seguía por el campus, como si ella fuera una abeja reina. Vestía su ropa de deportes: un diminuto short color azul marino y una pequeña, y ajustada, blusa color gris. Comparada con las demás chicas que había visto en la escuela, Rosalie hacía que todas desentonaran con ese horrible uniforme.

No pudo evitarlo, pero su vista se mantuvo en el cuerpo de la rubia por más tiempo de lo que era correcto. Esas largas piernas invitaban a ser recorridas, y su estrecha cintura pedía a gritos ser sujetada. Sintió que sus pantalones comenzaban a ajustarse, así que se cruzó de piernas para evitar que su compañero notara su vergonzosa situación.

―Entonces, Mike Newton dijo que era una perra frígida que no sabía lo que era bueno ―Yorkie siguió contándole, pero Emmett seguía como enfrascado en una burbuja.

Momento. Pausa. Retrocede dos segundos.

―¿Mike Newton dijo qué? ―exclamó, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos. _Nadie_ tenía derecho de llamar a ese ángel una _perra frígida_.

―Es un imbécil. Cree que porque la mitad de las chicas del campus babean por él, le da derecho a hablar así de las mujeres ―murmuró el muchacho―. A su favor, debo decir que Rosalie puede ser un tanto demasiado cruel al momento de rechazar a los hombres.

―Eso es porque no ha conocido al adecuado ―dijo alegremente, mientras se levantaba de la banca, se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones, y caminaba hacia ella.

―¡Espera! ¡Chico! ―gritó Eric a sus espaldas― ¡Te comerá vivo! ¡No sabes lo que haces!

En su antigua escuela, Emmett tenía fama de ser un poco coqueto (de acuerdo, _bastante_ coqueto) con las chicas. Solo bastaba con mirarlas fijamente con ojitos tiernos, sonreír hasta que sus hoyuelos relucieran, y caían instantáneamente. Fácil. Pan comido. Rosalie Hale iba a caer en sus redes.

Con la seguridad que siempre cargaba consigo, se acercó hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia detrás de ella. Carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar, por lo que la rubia se giró elegantemente para saber quién tenía la osadía de acercarse.

―¿Dime? ―habló, con cierto tono indiferente y viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

―Me parece que no nos han presentado formalmente, señorita ―habló tranquilamente; tomó una de sus delicadas manos y le besó el dorso―. Me llamo Emmett McCarty.

Rosalie parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a su mirada helada.

―Y a mí me parece, Emmett, que no te han explicado bien cómo están las cosas por acá ―soltó, con un poco de veneno―. Nadie, y escúchame bien, _nadie_ me toca sin mi consentimiento. ¿Entendiste?

―Pero, _bebé_…

¡Plaf!

La gente que los rodeaba comenzó a soltar risitas ante la escena que presenciaban. Emmett, por su parte, seguía en shock, después de la tremenda bofetada que Rosalie le había plantado en su mejilla izquierda. El área le ardía horriblemente, pero era más su orgullo herido lo que le molestaba.

―¡Y, mucho menos, me llama _bebé_! ―le gritó, antes de dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

Se quedó parado, como si todo lo que le rodeaba fuera una pesadilla y pronto fuera a despertar. Entonces, sintió una fuerte palmada en su espalda, que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No estaba de humor para más risitas, y si era el chico Yorkie, le iba a dar un buen golpe para ahorrarse la frase de "te lo dije".

―Fuiste muy valiente, soldado ―le dijo un chico rubio. Al parecer, seguía delirando, pues el muchacho tenía cierto parecido con Rosalie―. No había visto que alguien se acercara a mi hermana con tanta naturalidad y viviera para contarlo.

_Ah_. Eso tenía sentido. Era su _hermana_.

―¡Qué carajo fue eso! ―gritó, algo molesto. Jamás lo habían rechazado.

―Digamos que Rose tiene un carácter algo… _fuerte_ ―intervino un muchacho de cabello cobrizo―. Eres el chico nuevo, ¿cierto? Yo soy Edward y él es Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, como puedes darte cuenta.

¿Fuerte? ¿Acaso no veían los restos de su pobre orgullo regados por el patio de la escuela? Esa chica había tomado sus testículos y los había pisoteado como si fueran dos insignificantes y pequeños insectos.

―Seh, lo que sea ―trató de restarle importancia―. Soy Emmett, por cierto.

―No te lo tomes a pecho, Emmett ―dijo Jasper―. Rosalie no ha tenido las cosas fáciles.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Me matará si te lo digo ―gimoteó―. Le prometí que nadie más, excepto Edward y Alice, lo sabrían.

Entonces era algo gordo. Para que su hermano haya prometido mantenerlo en secreto, era porque debía ser importante. Ahora se sentía peor de curioso que antes. ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de Rosalie Hale para que ahora fuera una… _perra_?

―No le contaré a nadie, lo juro. Te soy honesto cuando digo que me interesa tu hermana, y lo último que quiero es hacerla sentir mal.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró con resignación―. Te cortaré la garganta si le dices que yo te conté, o si la miras con lástima de hoy en adelante. Rose _odia_ que sientan lástima por ella, por eso ha guardado esto para la gente cercana a ella.

¿Por qué carajo iba a sentir lástima por ella?

―Hace un par de años, poco antes de entrar al Instituto, Rose estaba de novia con un muchacho que conoció en un centro comercial ―Jasper se pasó las manos por la cara un par de veces antes de continuar―. Royce King II era tres años mayor que ella, pero no le dimos importancia, porque parecía que realmente la quería.

»Aparentemente, todo iba bien entre ellos. No era una relación formal, pues mi hermana era todavía una chiquilla ―se detuvo y agachó la mirada. Emmett de inmediato supo que lo que venía era la parte difícil de la historia―. Nunca supimos cómo era Royce con Rose cuando estaban solos, hasta que mi hermana comenzó a llegar cada vez más tarde de sus salidas con él. En un par de ocasiones, llegué a ver un par de marcas rojas en sus brazos, pero ella siempre esquivaba mis preguntas.

»Una noche, mis padres habían salido a cenar, y Rose estaba con su novio. Llegó alrededor de la medianoche, pálida como un fantasma, temblando y sollozando. Tras insistirle mucho, me confesó que Royce había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con ella, como una jodida prueba de amor. Ante la negativa de mi hermana, él se había enfurecido y la había botado por no saber "complacer" a su pareja. ¡Tenía quince años, por amor a Dios!

―Jasper llamó a mi casa para que le ayudáramos a tranquilizar a Rosalie ―intervino Edward―. Mi hermana estuvo con ella en su cuarto hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar. Por mi parte, casi tuve que amarrar a Jasper para que evitara que fuera con ese bastardo para romperle la cara. No es que no lo mereciera, pero Royce tenía influencias, y Jasper y Rose iban a quedar peor parados por algo así.

Emmett sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Cómo alguien tan divino como Rose había sido lastimado de forma tan terrible? Él tenía dos hermanas, y entendía perfectamente cómo debió sentirse Jasper al saber que Rose había sido abusada por ese enfermo.

―A partir de ese día, a mi hermana parecen incomodarle las propuestas de los hombres. Sé, y espero, que algún día lo va a superar. Pero por ahora ella parece haber perdido esa ilusión de estar enamorada.

La conversación había tocado fondo en la mente de Emmett. Ahora entendía perfectamente las razones que tenía Rosalie para ser tan arisca con los pretendientes que la rodeaban. Claro, era muy bonita y cualquiera se sentiría dichoso de estar su lado, pero ella merecía a alguien que le hiciera ver lo valiosa que era, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Rose era más que un monumento a la belleza, era una chica que había sufrido un trauma bastante difícil y necesitaba volver a confiar en los hombres.

Por supuesto, convencer de esto a Rosalie iba a ser una tarea titánica, pero Emmett también era un hueso duro de roer, y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Además, sentía que podía contar con el apoyo de Jasper y Edward para acercarse a la rubia. Si tan solo ella le brindara una oportunidad. Una chiquita. Él sería feliz con eso.

Cuando sus clases terminaron, se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus libros y poder marcharse a casa. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de regresar. La conversación con Jasper y Edward todavía se sentía fresca, y por alguna razón, su corazón le dolía por no haber conocido a Rosalie antes y poderla consolar.

Decidió quedarse un rato más, así que fue a las bancas que estaban fuera del edificio, donde había visto a Rose por primera vez. Se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un grueso árbol, y trató de relajarse.

_I wanna be your lover, baby  
I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your lover, baby  
I wanna be your man_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y buscó a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz. Por supuesto, quién más podía ser. Rosalie Hale estaba recostada en una de las bancas tratando de tomar un par de rayos del escaso sol que aparecía en Forks, con los ojos cerrados y con un brazo debajo de su cabeza, mientras sus largas piernas colgaban perezosamente de cada lado de la banca. Llevaba puestos unos audífonos, y de vez en cuando, movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción.

Una sonrisa boba cruzó el infantil rostro de Emmett. Se veía tan hermosa así, como la viva imagen de la despreocupación; como si no hubiera pasado por esa amarga experiencia en el pasado.

_Basta_, se reprendió a sí mismo, _estás sintiendo lástima por ella_.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba la rubia, tapándole el poco sol que se asomaba. Ella abrió los ojos, fríos y amenazantes, como de costumbre, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada frente a Emmett, y se quitó un audífono rosa.

―¿Se te perdió algo, cariño? ―dijo con desdén.

―No sabía que te gustaran los Beatles.

Emmett pudo notar el ligero rubor que cubrió las pálidas, y hermosas, mejillas de Rosalie. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para continuar.

―No es algo que te importe. Ahora, lárgate, que me tapas el sol ―le espantó como si fuera una mosca revoloteando a su alrededor.

―Me gusta esa canción ―dijo, ignorando su rechazo y sentándose a su lado―. Aunque mi favorita de ese álbum es "Hold me Tight".

―¿No me oíste? ―repitió molesta―. Te dije que te largaras.

―¿Tienes todos sus discos? ―preguntó de manera infantil. Parecía un niño pequeño que está compartiendo el secreto más grande de su vida.

―N-no ―balbuceó―. Mi hermano tiene un par, y de vez en cuando se los tomo prestados.

_Es un comienzo_, pensó, _al menos está hablando_.

―Si quieres, puedo prestarte los que te faltan. Mi papá me regaló la colección cuando cumplí catorce años ―sonrió ampliamente, sacando sus hoyuelos.

El rubor en Rosalie fue un poco más notorio, y agachó la mirada. Por primera vez, esa chica fría y arrogante, lucía tímida. Emmett casi hace un bailecito de victoria, pero logró contener sus ganas, aunque eran grandes.

―¡Es más! ―casi botaba de la emoción―. Mi padre me dijo de un lugar cerca de aquí que tienen música de los Beatles. ¿Por qué no vamos un día de estos? Claro, si quieres.

Ahí estaba. Había soltado la bomba. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la respuesta de su diosa. Toda esa felicidad empezaba a menguar, temiendo que fuera negativa. ¡Diablos, hasta estaba sudando frío!

―No es como si fuera una cita, o algo así ―comenzó a balbucear de forma torpe y nerviosa―. Es más como una salida de dos personas que tienen algo en común; ir a tomar un café y charlar un poco. No tienes que decir que sí ahorita, puedes…

―Está bien ―le cortó.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Dije que acepto. ¿Acaso eres sordo? ―contestó molesta.

No pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y tuvo que pellizcarse una pierna para evitar el impulso de rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. _Paso a paso_, se dijo a sí mismo. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando Rose le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y casi imperceptible.

La esperanza es la última que se pierde, y él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podía ser el hombre que ella necesitaba.

* * *

Es el primer concurso en el que participo, pero me encantó la idea y esta canción me pareció genial para esta parejita. Sean lindas y díganme lo que opinan, y por favor, voten (:

Gracias a **LadyC** por invitarme a este concurso :D

Twitter: **/c_ linan**


End file.
